Exceso de Magia
by Ecanus-TheWriter
Summary: Harry Potter nunca ha sido un chico normal, su vida lo ha llevado al limite demasiadas veces y las consecuencias son cada vez mas notorias, ahora tiene que lidiar con otros problema ademas de los acostumbrados, pero... ¿Que esta pasando?
1. NOTA

HOLA A TODOS

ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, NO AUN POR LO MENOS, ES DEL AUTOR DE NICK DeI-HiOgA, DESDE QUE LEI SU FIC "HP6 OTRA HISTORIA" ME GUSTO TANTO QUE NO PODIA ESPERAR A QUE PUBLICARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, LAMENTABLEMENTE EL AUTOR DEJO DE ESCRIBIR POR SUS OCUPACIONES ESCOLARES Y FINALMENTE LA DEJÓ. YO LO CONTACTÉ Y LE PEDI SI ME DEJABA SU HISTORIA, LO CUAL ME PERMITIÓ HACER SIN PROBLEMAS E INCLUSO ME DIO LA ESTRUCTURA GENERAL DE LA HISTORIA PARA QUE SUPIERA HACIA A DONDE IBA POR SI QUERIA SEGUIR EL MISMO CAMINO. COMO LE DIJE A ÉL, TIENE VARIAS IDEAS MUY BUENAS Y DE HECHO VOY A OCUPAR VARIAS DE ELLAS, PERO ESTA MÁS QUE SER CONTINUACIÓN DE LA SUYA, SERÁ MI PROPIA VERSIÓN, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

UNA PREGUNTA, ESTA HISTORIA SE DESARROLLA EN EL 6º AÑO AUNQUE NADA TIENE QUE VER CON EL ORIGINAL, NI SIQUIERA METERÉ ALGO DEL LIBRO 7, ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA COMPLETAMENTE INDEPENDIENTE DE LOS LIBROS ORIGINALES, PERO AUNQUE A MI ME GUSTE TANTO, DEBO ADMITIR QUE IGUAL NO A TODOS LES INTERESA LEER UNA HISTORIA ANTERIOR, ASI QUE ¿QUE OPINAN? ¿SIGO ESCRIBIENDO ESTO O MEJOR HAGO OTRA COSA?

POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS, SU OPINION ES MUY IMPORTANTE

ATTE.: ECANUS-THEWRITER


	2. Un extraño comienzo

Capitulo 1: Un extraño comienzo

Las vacaciones de verano siempre estaban acompañadas de un intenso sol, como el anterior, en el que nadie se atrevía a salir se sus casas y tenían las ventanas abiertas de par en par con la esperanza de atraer una brisa inexistente que les refrescara un poco. Pero esta vez solo había un tipo de clima y este era lluvioso, el cielo normalmente despejado se había nublado tapando por completo el sol; durante tres días seguidos había llovido, a veces era una lluvia fuerte pero juguetona, otras normal, pero otras veces eran diluvios acompañados de fuertes truenos que nunca parecían querer terminar. Toda la gente prefería permanecer en su casa, pero a diferencia del otro verano era por que aunque hubiera la necesidad de salir, la lluvia era tan intensa que los vecinos no podían ver nada a través de sus ventanas, de no ser así alguno hubiera visto la figura de un muchacho de 15 años de cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, parado bajo la lluvia como si esta no existiera, mojándose de pies a cabeza, vestido con unos tenis, un pantalón vaquero enorme y una sudadera igual de grande, el clima parecía estar de acuerdo con el estado de animo del chico, ya que desde que había regresado del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería hacia tres días atrás, esa incontrolable lluvia había llegado junto con el; al principio estaba animado por las palabras de aliento y apoyo de los integrantes de la orden del fénix y sus amigos, pero de regreso al número cuatro de Privet Drive, la soledad y los recuerdos de su recién fallecido padrino lo atormentaban día tras día, hora tras hora, minuto a minuto. Obviamente me estoy refiriendo a Harry Potter, casi no comía y tampoco dormía, todos los días desde que llego a su " hogar" se la había pasado afuera en la lluvia, como si esperara que esta quitara todo su sufrimiento, con cada gota que resbalaba por su rostro también lo hacia una lagrima, uniéndose en una sola y cayendo, perdida entre la lluvia, de una manera extraña sentía que no estaba solo, que el cielo estaba entendiendo todo el dolor que tenia por dentro y que cada gota lo acompañaba, le era reconfortante estar ahí, pero un cuadro de luz se dibujo en el piso junto con la sombra de una mujer y una voz chillona lo llamo.

- MÉTETE EN LA CASA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!

Era su tía Petunia, pesadamente los pies del joven Harry se movieron en dirección a la casa, una vez dentro Petunia le aventó un par de toallas al chico mientras le reprochaba que seguramente quería morirse en la lluvia para que esos bichos cumplieran su amenaza, Harry únicamente negaba con la cabeza dando a entender que no quería eso, pero tía Petunia se limito a mandarlo a bañar y a irse a dormir diciéndole que su cena estaba en su cuarto y se fue a la cocina con el resto de los Dursley.

La amenaza que les hicieron los de la orden del fénix a los Durlsey había funcionado, pero para mal, ahora los Dursley no lo molestaban ni lo hacían sentirse mal, pero tampoco le hacían caso, nunca le dirigían la palabra mas que cuando fuera extremadamente necesario, ni siquiera le pedían que hiciera alguna tarea domestica, y esta vez la pedía a gritos, tal vez si mantenía la mente ocupada en otras cosas no le vendrían esos horribles recuerdos, pero los Dursley no le decían nada.

Completamente ausente, subió las escaleras sin darse cuenta que poco a poco su ropa y su cabello iban quedando secos a medida que subía escalón por escalón, llego a su habitación con la ropa aun un poco húmeda pero ya sin chorrear, cualquiera hubiera pensado que alguien lo había mojado juguetonamente y no que hubiera estado mas de 5 horas en la lluvia, se la quito y se puso la pijama, ni siquiera vio la bandeja con comida que le había llevado tía Petunia, se disponía a acostarse cuando recordó que ya era el tercer día y que tenia que escribirle a Lupin para que supieran que estaba bien. Abrió su baúl, que estaba en su cuarto por que los Dursley para evitar problemas le habían permitido tener sus cosas con el, y saco un pedazo de pergamino, el tintero y la pluma, se sentó en el escritorio dispuesto a escribir, mojo la pluma y la coloco sobre el pergamino, pero en vez de empezar a escribir, su mirada se dirigió a la ventana, hipnotizado por la constante caída de la lluvia, cuando recordó que estaba por escribirle una carta a Lupin su mirada se poso de nuevo en el pergamino, pero en este se encontraba una gran mancha de tinta, así que lo arrugo formando una pelotita y la lanzo al bote de la basura, fue por otro pergamino y empezó a escribir:

Querido Remus:

Te mando esta carta para decirte que estoy bien así que no te preocupes… y por lo que mas quieras no salgas otra vez de la casa, ni siquiera convertido en perro ya que te pueden descubrir y yo no quiero eso, creo que nunca te lo dije, pero eres lo mas cercano que tengo a un padre y....

En este punto Harry se detuvo, la primera parte era para Remus sin duda y como tenia que ser, pero todo lo demás lo había escrito para Sirius, al notar que no había manera humana posible de sacárselo de la cabeza, nuevamente las lagrimas habían empezado a correr por su rostro al recordar a su querido padrino ¿Por que? ¿Por que le tenían que pasar todas esas cosas justamente a el? ¿Por que tenia que perder a sus seres queridos por culpa de Voldemort y de la estúpida profecía?

Agarro otro pedazo de pergamino y escribió rápidamente

Querido Remus:

Estoy bien, no tengo problemas con los Dursley, no te preocupes

Atte.: Harry

Lo leyó para asegurarse que no había puesto nada mas que lo que le habían pedido y dejo salir a Hedwig de su jaula, la lechuza estaba feliz por poder salir a estirar las alas, y lo estaría mas como siempre que le encomendaba una misión, de no ser por que afuera seguía lloviendo a cantaros, Harry se dio cuenta de esto y empezaba a desistir de la idea cuando de repente la lluvia bajo su intensidad prácticamente a la mitad, haciendo que Hedwig se mostrara mas dispuesta a entregar la carta, así que guardó la nota para Remus en una bolsa de plástico y la ato a la pata de Hedwig, explicándole la importancia de que llevara ese mensaje y diciéndole orgulloso que sabia que lo podía hacer no importaba si llovía, tronaba o relampagueaba y eso que estaban pasando las tres cosas, la lechuza ululo amigablemente y salio por la ventana.

- no te preocupes Hedwig, sé que llegarás bien y que te cuidaran cuando llegues, pero tienes que hacerlo rápido - dijo y se metió a su cama ya que empezaba a sentir el frío y a tratar de dormir, cosa que logro después de un buen rato de estar dando vueltas cuando por fin cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Abrió los ojos y se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba en Hogwarts, su verdadero hogar, el mundo al que en realidad pertenecía, estaba en su cama en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, justamente se estaba preguntando que hacia ahí cuando escucho unos golpes provenientes de la puerta de entrada y una voz lo llamo, Harry se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta, del otro lado estaba Remus Lupin con un pergamino enrollado en las manos

- que pasa profesor? - pregunto un inocente Harry

- ya te dije que me llames Remus, no profesor, ya no doy clases - dijo de manera paternal el hombre lobo - ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro - contesto el moreno sentándose los dos en la cama de este

- ¿Me puedes regalar un baso de agua Harry? tengo un poco seca la garganta

- ¿Pero de donde quiere que saque el agua profesor? Digo.... Remus

- ¿Como que de donde Harry? de la mesita de noche donde esta la jarra

- ¡Oh! Si, lo siento, ahorita se lo traigo - se levanto, sirvió el vaso de agua y se lo extendió a Remus, el cual de un manotazo lo tiro al piso lejos de ellos y este exploto

- Pero que... - Exclamo el joven

- ¿Que demonios intentas hacer Harry? - Pregunto enfadado Remus sacando la varita - Deja ese frasco sobre la mesa y contesta ¿Que intentas hacer?

- ¿Cual frasco? ¿De que....? - Pero no pudo continuar por que vio que efectivamente en las manos tenia un frasco de una poción de aspecto nada agradable de color vino

- ¡¡¡NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE!!! - Gritó el hombre lobo apuntándole con la varita - ¡¡¡CAUSASTE LA MUERTE DEL POBRE DE SIRIUS Y AHORA ME QUIERES MATAR A MI!!!!

- no.... eso no es cierto...... ¡¡¡NO!!!

- SÍ, FUE TU CULPA - Remus desenrollo el pergamino que tenia en las manos dejando ver una fotografía con movimiento de Sirius que le gritaba - TU ME MATASTE HARRY, ¡¡¡TU ME MATASTE!!!! ¡¡¡ASESINO!!!

- no.... No........¡¡¡NO!!!! - Gritaba Harry tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos mientras salía corriendo del dormitorio, bajó las escaleras a la sala común y se encontró con Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y Ginny - Amigos..... Ayúdenme, Lupin se volvió loco y...

- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos no? - completó Ginny viéndolo con cara de asco

- Sí porque... - Empezó el moreno pero fue interrumpido por Hermione que lo veía del mismo modo que Ginny, de hecho todos estaban igual

- ¿Y seguro quieres que nos enfrentemos con el no?

- ¿No quieres que volemos también sobre los Thestral? - Pregunto con sarcasmo Luna - O prefieres montar un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados y arriesgarnos a todos a que nos expulsen

- A todos no - siguió Ron - A el no lo expulsarían, no importa lo que haga, es el consentido de Dubledore y protegido del ministerio y todo por ser el "niño que vivió"

- Ron, que te pasa? Yo nunca...

- O tal ves quieras que ahora si nos maten a todos - Lo interrumpió Neville - Como al demente de tu padrino, si nosotros morimos primero te puedes hacer el mártir ¿No?

- ¿Que? - A Harry le empezaban a llorar los ojos

- ¡¡¡MUERE POTTER!!! - Dijeron todos a la vez mientras sacaban sus varitas apuntándole

- MUERE HARRY- Secundo Lupin desde las escaleras

Harry salio corriendo por el retrato de la dama gorda a la Gran Escalera encontrándose también con Peeves que le arrojaba cosas mientras se burlaba, bajo un par de pisos y se encontró con Cho Chang que empezó a llorar gritándole

- ¡¡¡MALDITO!!!! ¡¡¡MATASTE A CEDRIC!!!!

- ¡¡¡NO!!!

Termino de bajar todas las escaleras con los cuadros gritándole todo tipo de insultos y acusaciones al mismo tiempo que sus amigos y Lupin bajaban corriendo desde el séptimo piso lanzando todo tipo de maldiciones, hasta que llego a la puerta que daba al vestíbulo del castillo donde estaba Dumbledore parado

- Tranquilo Harry - Le dijo el Viejo mago cuando el joven llego todo agitado y llorando

- Profesor Dumbledore yo...... Ellos...... ¡¡¡Cuidado!!!

- No te preocupes - Dijo lanzándole una sonrisa y levantando la mano hacia las escaleras - "CÚPULA SPECULUM PROTEGO MAGICE"

Una cúpula como de cristal los envolvió haciendo que todos los hechizos rebotaran, Harry veía en cámara lenta como los hechizos y maldiciones que le lanzaban pegaban contra la extraña barrera, pero no desaparecían, si no que rebotaban de regreso a sus dueños que seguían bajando las escaleras, Luna se desmayo y cayo rodando por las escaleras llevándose a Ginny que se pego en la cabeza contra el escalón y sangraba peligrosamente, Neville recibió el impacto de su Expelliarmus que lo hizo volar mas allá del barandal y que cayera en picada los pisos restantes, Ron había conjurado una jabalina que al rebotar con la barrera le atravesó la cabeza, Hermione termino siendo apuñalada por cuchillos invisibles, Cho Chang se vio envuelta en fuego mágico, pero el peor de todos había sido Remus Lupin, que al regresarle el hechizo exploto dejando únicamente su cuerpo en pedazos por todos lados

Al ver esto Harry no pudo mas que llorar y gritar desesperado los nombres de sus amigos conforme iban cayendo viendo el horrible espectáculo, Dumbledore seguía ahí con las manos en la espalda, con un semblante serio

- Ya, ya Harry! No sufras por ellos, tarde que temprano tenia que pasar

- Pero que dice?!?!?!? - Preguntó furioso Harry al notar que a Dumbledore no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo aquella situación - Ellos eran mis amigos ¡¡¡y ahora están muertos!!!

- De cierta manera te has librado de un peso mas, además - Su aspecto había empezado a cambiar, ya no era el amable y calido anciano que siempre era, sus cejas se habían juntado en una sola, grande y gruesa, sus ojos que normalmente brillaban dando confianza detrás de las gafas demedia luna se habían vuelto completamente negros y una sonrisa demoníaca se le dibujo en el rostro - Ellos no son importantes Harry, tu si, no podemos dejar que mi "arma" muera así como así sin matar a Voldemort ¿de que servirías si no es para eso? Serias un completo inútil

Harry abrió la puerta que daba al vestíbulo y empezó a correr escaleras abajo hacia la puerta que daba a los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero tropezó con algo que lo hizo rodar el tramo restante, cuando se volteo a ver que era eso que lo había hecho caer descubrió que era el álbum de fotografías que le había regalado Hagrid al terminar su primera año, pero eso no era todo, una voz salía del álbum

- ven con nosotros Harry - decían una voz masculina y otra femenina al mismo tiempo - ven con nosotros

Harry abrió el libro y vio que eran sus padres los que hablaban

- Hola hijo - dijo su padre

- Te extrañamos mucho - siguió su madre

- Yo también los extraño

- Ven con nosotros - dijeron ambos

Dos brazos casi esqueléticos de un color verde grisáceo salieron del libro que Harry estaba sosteniendo agarrándolo de las manos, este por instinto soltó el libro y trato de safarse, pero no podía, cada vez lo estaban atrayendo mas a la imagen en la que ya no estaban sus padres, si no que un remolino como de nubes negras con rayos atravesándose había ocupado su lugar, Harry en su desesperación cerro el libro empujándolo con los pies y aplastando ambos brazos que de inmediato lo soltaron y este aprovecho para alejarse

- Ven con nosotros Harry - Repetían las voces, pero eran diferentes, mas profundas

El libro se abrió y los brazos que antes tenían sujetos a Harry empezaron a salir aun mas, apoyándose en el piso comenzaron a salir una cabeza con el cabello negro azabache y lentes redondos y otra de cabello largo y rojo ¡¡¡Eran los padres de Harry!!! pero eran zombis, muertos vivientes que venían por el, de repente dos figuras encapuchadas lanzaron hechizos que pulverizaron a los zombis James y Lily ¡¡¡Eran mortifagos!!!, uno proveniente de las mazmorras y otra del gran comedor, ambos se dirigieron a donde estaba Harry y lo tomaron por ambos brazos, arrastrándolo a las afueras del colegio, pero no estaba el bosque prohibido, ni el lago con el calamar gigante, ni la cabaña de Hagrid, en lugar de eso había un cementerio muy conocido para el joven, los dos encapuchados se descubrieron la cara, eran Sape y Draco Malfoy, ambos lo arrastraron hasta el centro de un circulo de Mortifagos donde lo esperaba el Lord oscuro con el aspecto de Tom Riddle que al verlo lo abrazo

- Mi querido muchacho - le dijo con un tono cariñoso - Estaba preocupado por ti

Harry de inmediato se separo, no sabia que estaba pasando, aun estaba digiriendo los últimos acontecimientos, pero que Voldemort lo abrazaba escapaba de toda lógica, era eso o el Lord se estaba burlando de el con tal acto

- Déjame en paz Voldemort ¿Que es lo que quieres?

- A ti hijo ¿estas bien? ¿no te paso nada? - Siguió preguntando como si fuera un padre amoroso

- ¡Deja de burlarte Voldemort! si lo que quieres es matarme ¡HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!

- Yo nunca te he querido hacer daño Harry - Su semblante se tornaba triste - eres tu el que me quiere matar a mi, ahora eres tu o yo.... y todo por esa gente

La mano de Voldemort se alzo señalando hacia el frente donde se encontraban Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius y sus padres como zombis, unos arrastrándose, con algunas partes de su cuerpo en pocisiones muy extrañas, otros cojeando o con el cuerpo desmoronándoseles, todos acercándose a Harry

- Yo nunca te he querido hacer daño - Repetía Voldemort triste - Pero si alguien a de morir, ese.......... ¡¡¡NO VOY A SER YO!!!

Su cara volvió a ser como la que Harry recordaba al final de su cuarto año, todo se volvió oscuro nublando todo menos a los zombis que ya estaban casi encima de el y Voldemort, cuya fría risa resonaba en los oídos de Harry

Todo se revolvió en un remolino de colores hasta que se torno todo negro, dejando en solo a Harry que no entendía que era lo que pasaba

- ¿Confundido Potter?

La ya tan conocida voz de Voldemort hizo que Harry se volteara y se encontrara cara a cara con el Lord quien se empezó a reír mientras se multiplicaba varias veces formando un circulo alrededor de Harry, este solo volteaba hacia todos lados tratando desesperadamente encontrar una salida, pero todo se volvió otra vez negro y de la nada apareció gigante la horrible cara de Voldemort

- Sueña bonito Potter

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!- Gritó el moreno despertándose en su cama del número cuatro de Privet Drive al mismo tiempo que los vidrios de las ventanas explotaban al igual que el espejo y varias cosas de la habitación salían volando, lo curioso es que lo hacia el centro y no hacia a afuera, pero Harry únicamente se dio cuenta de que algo lo había golpeado en la cabeza y se desmayó

- QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA POTTER!!!! - se escucho la voz de Tío Vernon - QUE ESTAS HACIENDO DELINCUENTE!!!! - gritaba a todo lo que daba mientras abría los candados de la puerta - LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE HAGAS ALGO PARECIDO, NO ME IMPORTA QUE ESOS... Esos...- pero se cayo en mitad de la oración al entrar a la habitación y verla totalmente desecha

Trato de buscar con la vista al pequeño mountruo parado en algún lugar con su estúpida varita en la mano, pero al recorrerla lo único que pudo ver del muchacho era su mano entre un montón de cosas, Vernon lo trato de jalar sin ningún cuidado solo esperando que estuviera conciente para poder gritarle hasta que se volviera sordo, pero al hacerlo noto que su brazo estaba roto, lo saco de entre los escombros y noto que no era lo único que tenia roto, también una pierna estaba en igual estado, tenia varios cortes provocador por los vidrios rotos y una herida sangrante en la cabeza, pero estaba vivo... aun

- ¡¡¡PETUNIA!!! ¡¡¡LLAMA A LA AMBULANCIA!!! - Gritó temiendo que el chico fuera a morir y que esos anormales cumplieran su palabra

- ¿Que pasa? - Entró Tía Petunia al cuarto y al ver a Harry en tal estado en brazos de Vernon emitió un grito ahogado

- Pasa que el estúpido de tu sobrino se esta muriendo ¡¡¡LLAMA A LA MALDITA AMBULANCIA!!!!


	3. Pequeños Grandes Cambios

Era un martes por la mañana muy temprano cuando el Sr. Weasley se desapareció del número 12 de Grimuald Place para irse a su trabajo en el departamento de uso indebido de artefactos muggles en el Ministerio de Magia, de camino a su despacho se encontró con mucha gente que extrañamente estaban enfrascados en conversaciones, y era extraño por que normalmente casi nunca se hablaban, ya cerca de la puerta vio a Kingsley Shacklebolt que daba vueltas de un lado al otro con cara de desesperación

- Arthur, que bueno que llegaste - Dijo sin preocuparse de actuar con indiferencia - Te estaba esperando

- Eso ya lo note ¿Que pasa Shacklebolt? – Contestó el Sr. Weasley y en voz baja agregó - Recuerda que aquí no...

- Eso ahora no importa Arthur - Lo interrumpió - Nadie nos va a prestar atención y esto es URGENTE - Dijo remarcando la última palabra

- Bueno, pero por lo menos entremos para poder hablar mejor - Dijo mientras abría la puerta y ambos entraron - ¿Que es eso urgente que me quieres decir?

- Es acerca de Harry - La cara del Sr. Weasley se ensombreció

- ¿Volvió a usar magia?

- No........Si..........Bueno, no sabemos

- ¿Cómo me dices eso? - El Sr. Weasley se estaba desesperando - Dices que es urgente, que se trata de Harry ¿Pero no sabes que es?

- Bueno, hay muchos rumores, de eso esta hablando todo el mundo - Empezó Kingsley nervioso - Pero el más fuerte es que el Departamento de accidentes y catástrofes en el mundo de la magia detectó algo muy extraño en casa de Harry, algunos dicen que fue magia y otros que fue un accidente normal muggle, pero todos dicen que Harry... Que está…

- QUE HARRY ESTÁ QUE… ¡¡¡HABLA!!!

- Que él está....... Muy grave en un hospital muggle

- ¿¡¿¡QUE!?!?

El Sr. Weasley apartó del camino a Kingsley Shacklebolt y salió corriendo de su despacho. No lo podía creer... No lo quería creer... Pero la única manera de estar seguro era ir al tercer piso y averiguar todo lo que pudiera, si de verdad era cierto que algo le había pasado a Harry se lo tenia que decir a Dumbledore.

Llego al elevador y apretó con desesperación el botón "arriba" cuando el elevador llegó, varios memorandums salieron volando en varias direcciones y un par de magos salieron platicando en voz baja dejando oír las palabras "dicen que esta muy grave" de uno de ellos lo que provoco que el Sr. Weasley se pusiera pálido y al entrar apretara varias veces el botón del tercer piso.

El elevador empezó a subir pero con la desesperación de llegar rápido, cada segundo parecían horas, al fin las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el Sr. Weasley corrió hasta donde estaba la oficina del encargado del Departamento de accidentes y catástrofes en el mundo de la magia, pero antes de siquiera tocar la puerta se detuvo, sabia que si quería tener una información cien por ciento verídica de lo que pasaba ese era el mejor lugar para averiguarlo, pero también sabia que sus dudas no serian resueltas en persona ya que el no tenia nada que ver con ese departamento.

Sintiéndose derrotado metió las manos a las bolsas de su túnica topándose con algo que le podía ayudar, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras sacaba un pedazo de cuerda de color roza carne ¡Una Oreja Extensible! Si lograba escuchar algo importante les daría su permiso a los gemelos de seguir con sus inventos y les compraría dos de cada cosa que tuvieran.

La oreja extensible creció y se deslizo debajo de la puerta con lo que el Señor Weasley pudo escuchar lo que decían:

_- Que bueno que llegaste, te mandé llamar por que esto le interesa a Fudge - Escuchó la voz del encargado del departamento - Estos rumores no pueden seguir extendiéndose_

_- Claro que no señor, a cada rato se inventan nuevos - Al escuchar esta voz el señor Weasley no lo podía creer, era su hijo Percy_

_- Así es, algunos son acertados, pero otras son totalmente absurdos, acabo de escuchar en el sexto piso que al señor Potter lo atacó una tentácula venenosa gigante y que le dejo una mordida que lo esta convirtiendo en planta, habías oído algo tan descabellado Percival?_

_- No señor, nunca_

_- Además tenemos el problema de no saber que es lo que paso, hay indicios de algo de magia, pero ninguna varita ni hechizo conocido, y no es como las otras veces que el joven Potter uso magia accidental. De algo si estoy seguro, sea lo que sea que haya pasado no fue un accidente muggle como dicen por ahí_

_Entonces ¿Nada de lo que dicen es verdad señor?_

_- El único rumor que es cierto es que el señor Potter esta muy grave en un hospital muggle_

_- ¿No sabe a donde lo mandaron señor? Discúlpeme pero ¿No seria mas seguro que lo lleváramos a San Mungo?_

_- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero es imposible sacarlo por el momento, y si, por aquí tengo el nombre del hospital… - Por un momento lo único que se escuchó fue el abrir de un cajón y el sonido de unos papeles - Aquí esta, es el...._

- ¡¡¡WEASLEY!!! - Gritó Cornelius Fudge desde el inicio del pasillo

- ¿Si señor? - Contestó el señor Weasley exaltado por el susto y dándole un fuerte tirón a la oreja extensible para guardarla

_- ¿Que haces aquí? Este no es tu lugar_

- Lo se, es solo que...

- Nada Weasley, usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí, ¡¡¡FUERA!!!

El señor Weasley se estaba retirando maldiciendo en sus adentros al inoportuno ministro por no haberle dejado oír el nombre del hospital muggle donde tenían a Harry, a penas había dado cinco pasos cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y una familiar voz se escuchó.

- ¡Papá! - Era Percy quien lo había llamado, caminaba hacia el y le guiñaba el ojo- Perdona, no pensé que me tardaría tanto

- ¡Weasley! - Lo llamó Fudge

- ¿Si? - Respondieron ambos pelirrojos

- A usted Percival - Volvió a decir Fudge apuntando al joven Weasley - Lo mandé a que me diera el reporte del accidente, no a que llamara a su padre

- Señor yo... - Intentó explicarse el señor Weasley

- Lo se señor - Lo interrumpió Percy - Es solo que de camino me encontré a mi padre y como es casi hora del almuerzo pensé en comer con el después de hacer el reporte y le pedí que me esperara

- Mire Weasley, esto es en serio, usted no puede andar jugando con...... - Empezó Cornelius a regañarlo, pero un gran numero de magos y brujas que estaban cerca le dirigieron una mirada como diciendo "O te callas o decimos todos tus secretitos" Que hicieron corregir su tono aun con su ayudante - ¡Apúrese! - Fue lo único que dijo y se fue

- ¿Podemos hablar? - Preguntó Percy suplicante a su padre quien aun no entendía nada

- Vamos

Ambos Weasley se desaparecieron del ministerio de magia y se aparecieron en La Madriguera que estaba completamente desierta ya que todos estaban en el número 12 de Grimuald Place lo que hacia que el lugar fuera perfecto para hablar sin interrupciones. Una vez ahí, se dirigieron a la cocina de la casa y se sentaron frente a la mesa, el señor Weasley hizo aparecer dos tazas con café y unas galletas, no sabia que quería su hijo, o si seria agradable la conversación, pero por lo menos así seria mas amena, algo le decía que algo iba a cambiar para bien y como base de esa suposición tenia que la actitud de su hijo con él era otra

- Papá - Empezó Percy - Yo te quería decir..... No, ofrecer una... Una disculpa - Se notaba que le costaba trabajo decir aquello

- Percy, hijo

- Antes de que digas algo - Lo interrumpió de nuevo - Se que estuve mal y que ustedes tenían toda la razón, Vol... Vol... Vol-demort si regresó y quería pedirte una disculpa por haber dudado de ustedes y de haberte dicho todas esas horribles cosas.... -A este punto ambos habían empezado a dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas – Y aunque aun no entiendo por que te empeñas en estar en ese puesto, que deberías hacer otra cosa que la gente respetara más y pudieras ganar mas dinero, se que es lo que te gusta y ya no haré nada para cambiar eso por que estoy muy orgulloso de ti Papá, y estoy orgulloso de ser un Weasley aunque no merezca llevar el apellido

- Claro que lo mereces hijo mío - Lo contradijo el señor Weasley - No te preocupes, todos cometemos errores, pero lo mas importante es reconocerlos y corregirlos

Padre e hijo se abrazaron por varios minutos llorando de felicidad por la reconciliación, luego ambos se separaron y limpiaron las lágrimas

- ¿Que te hizo cambiar de parecer? - Le preguntó el señor Weasley

- La verdad es que me di cuenta que el amor de familia es mas importante que una ridícula ambición por tener todo lo que se pueda y mas, estar tanto tiempo solo me hizo dar cuenta de que extrañaba las constantes interrupciones por todo el ruido que hacían Ron y Ginny al jugar o correr de arriba a abajo, las visitas de mis hermanos, los desayunos de mamá, tus consejos y hasta ser el blanco de las bromas de Fred y George, extraño la calidez de este hogar que me dio todo y que no supe apreciar hasta hoy

- Sabia que un día te ibas a dar cuenta de todo esto - Le dijo su padre sonriente y orgulloso

- Si, Papá, me he dado cuenta que estaba mal, yo lo que quería era tener un trabajo interesante, ser reconocido y ganar mucho dinero, antes creía que eso era lo mejor, pero al darme cuenta de que tu en tu puesto que a los ojos de los demás no es nada pero para ti es lo máximo, que por eso mismo te gusta lo que haces y que aunque no ganabas mucho dinero podías mantenernos a todos mis hermanos y a mi sin que nos faltara nada y que además sin estar en un puesto de poder toda la gente te apoya por que cree en ti y te sigue por que quien eres y no por lo que tienes también me hizo darme cuenta que una vida con ese tipo de amistad que te brinda la gente es mas importante que todo lo demás

- Es cierto que el amor de tu familia y la amistad de la gente es muy importante Percy, pero también es importante estar bien contigo mismo, por eso me gusta quedarme en mi puesto, por que encontré lo que me hace feliz, y no importa si es en el trabajo mas humilde o el mas importante mientras estés feliz y consigas lo que te propones, siempre me sentí orgulloso por que veía que querías algo mejor para ti y sabia que lo conseguirías

- Gracias Papá, pero ahora no solo tengo el puesto que quiero y gano dinero, si no que además me acabo de unir a una buena causa

- ¿De que causa hablas hijo?

Percy le sonrió a su padre y del cuello jalo una delgada cadena dorada, el señor Weasley se sorprendió sobremanera al ver la cadena que su hijo le estaba enseñando, no sabia si era lo que estaba pensando, pero lo sabría esperando unos segundos mas cuando Percy mostró lo que estaba colgado de la cadena, era un dije de un fénix dorado con las alas extendidas que por la parte posterior tenia la inscripción

"_Percy Weasley miembro de la Orden del Fénix"_

Si, era la cadena que Dumbledore les daba a todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, el también tenia una y se la mostró a su hijo, esas cadenas solo las podía ver otro miembro de la Orden y actuaban casi de la misma manera que la marca de los mortífagos, solo que cuando Dumbledore los llamaba esta producía un calor placentero que se sentía por todo el cuerpo no como el escozor que producía la marca de los seguidores de Voldemort, además que cuando esta cerca otro miembro de la orden el dije producía un ligero cosquilleo, el señor Weasley lo había sentido estando cerca de la puerta cuando estaba escuchando, pero pensó que se debía a un Auror a algo parecido que estaba cerca y no que se tratara de su hijo

- ¿Pero como? - Preguntó el señor Weasley contento

- Dumbledore - Respondió simplemente - Fue muy útil, sin esto no hubiéramos hablado y lo de Fudge hubiera sido peor

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Que cuando te acercaste sentí el cosquilleo que indicaba que alguien estaba cerca - empezó a explicar Percy - Al voltear descubrí la oreja extensible de mis hermanos y supe de inmediato que debías ser tu el que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, y por cierto tienes que aprender a usarla

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- Por que después de deslizarse debajo de la puerta se levanto como un metro y tuve que taparla para que no vieran

- ¿En serio? - La risa nerviosa le había empezado a ganar a Weasley padre

- Si, y como seguro la estabas utilizando para saber lo de Harry, decidí sacar información para que se la dieras a Dumbledore

- ¡¡¡LO DE HARRY!!! - Gritó el señor Weasley pegándose en la cabeza con el puño cerrado - Con todo esto lo olvidé y el estúpido de Fudge me cacho antes de que pudiera oír el nombre del hospital muggle donde lo tienen

- Lo se, por eso fui a buscarte, pero tranquilízate Papá - Lo calmó Percy - Yo lo sé

- Pues entonces vamos con Dumbledore

- Si

- ¿Oye por cierto, que pasó con Fudge, por que se calló?

- ¡Ah! Es que su popularidad anda bastante mal y en ese departamento todos saben sus oscuros secretos así que cualquier cosa que haga Fudge, lo tienen amenazado con contar lo que le saben

- ¡¡¡JAJAJA!!! - Rió el señor Weasley - Lo tiene bien merecido

- Si, pero vámonos ya, tenemos que decirle a Dumbledore lo de Harry y regresar en diez minutos al ministerio

- No será necesario - Se escuchó la voz de un viejo conocido, Albus Dumbledore

- Profesor Dumbledore - Saludó Percy con la cabeza

- Albus que bueno que llegas - Fue el saludo del señor Weasley

- Si, los rumores de lo que paso con Harry llegaron hasta Hogwarts, pero todos son muy confusos así que pensé en buscarlos, pero como no estaban ni en el ministerio ni en Grimuald Place me imagine que tal vez los encontraría aquí - Explicó el director con una sonrisa que desapareció cuando agrego - ¿Que pasa con Harry?

- A ciencia cierta nadie lo sabe Albus - Empezó el Señor Weasley

- Solo sabemos que esta muy grave en el "Hospital Valkenburgh" - Explicó Percy

En ese momento en el Hospital Valkenburgh, estaba descansando en una de las camas un joven de casi 16 años con el cabello negro azabache cubierto por una venda, enyesado de un brazo y una pierna, con un collarín y que hasta hace unos momentos había estado inconsciente, empezaba a abrir los ojos recibiendo la luz del día

- ¿Que pasó? – Preguntó

- Tranquilo - Contestó la enfermera en turno ayudándole a sentarse sin poder evitar fijarse en sus ojos verde esmeralda

- ¿Donde estoy? - Preguntó nuevamente

- En el Hospital Valkenburgh, parece que tuviste un serio accidente jovencito

- ¿No sabe que me pasó?

- La verdad no lo se joven ¿No lo recuerda usted? - Regresó gentilmente la pregunta

- No... No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó... De hecho... De casualidad sabe ¿Quien soy? Quiero decir ¿Como me llamo?

- Amnesia… - Dijo para si misma la enfermera mientras buscaba en el archivo del joven - Si, aquí esta tu nombre - Le mostró la carpeta - No te preocupes, tu familia esta esperando noticias de tu estado y estoy segura que vendrán pronto

La enfermera se distrajo un momento en lo que le decía esto al joven, buscando con la mirada fuera de la habitación a algún doctor que le pudiera ayudar, cuando regreso la mirado vio algo que la sorprendió mucho

- ¿Que no tenias los ojos de otro color? - Preguntó extrañada viendo los ojos cafés del muchacho

- Oye Vernon - Lo llamó Petunia nerviosa - Ayer solo dimos el nombre de Harry y estoy segura que nos preguntaran que le paso

- Y eso a mí que me importa - Contestó un desvelado y molesto Vernon - Lo único que quiero es que me digan que está fuera de peligro

- ¿En verdad te importa lo que pase con Harry?

- Claro que no Dudders, pero si ese anormal está bien, esos amigos suyos no nos harán nada

- Pues yo espero que este bien - Contestó Petunia un poco indignada por el comentario de su marido que la miro confundido

- Yo también - Secundo Dudley en un susurro casi inaudible

Tanto Petunia como Dudley eran sinceros con sus comentarios, una cosa era que no aguantaran al anormal de su familia por todos los problemas que les causaba al punto de querer correrlo de la casa por eso y otra muy diferente era que desearan su muerte, sea como sea aun con su "anormalidad" era un ser humano como ellos, y aun mas importante aunque no les agradara, era parte de su familia. En eso llegó el doctor que estaba atendiendo a Harry

- Buenos días - Saludó el doctor

- Que tienen de buenos - Gruño Vernon pensando que al estar ahí estaba desperdiciando el tiempo que podría ocupar para vender taladros

- Se que se deben sentir terrible por lo que le paso a su... Hijo? - Preguntó el doctor cosa que hizo que Vernon se pusiera morado del coraje - Pero necesito que me den algunos datos para su archivo

-Claro que si doctor- Se adelantó Petunia antes de que Vernon explotara - ¿Que necesita?

- La edad del Joven

- 15 aunque esta a punto de cumplir 16

- Nombre y apellido

- Petunia Dursley

- Me refiero al niño señora, cuando lo interno dijo que se llamaba... - Buscó entre sus papeles ... Harry Dursley

- ¡Oh! Lo siento... Si es correcto, Harry Dursley

- ¿¡¿¡QUE!?!? - Gritó Vernon furioso al escuchar a su esposa ponerle SU apellido al anormal

- ¿Me permite un momento doctor? - Se disculpó la señora Dursley y volteó a ver a su marido de una manera que si las miradas mataran Vernon Dursley estaría muerto, resucitado y vuelto a morir por lo menos 15 veces - Mira Vernon, si tanto te molesta esto ¿Por que no mejor te vas a trabajar y te calmas en lo que Dudley y yo nos encargamos de esto? - Declaró acercándose a su marido

- Solo dime por que hiciste esto

- Por que si doy su verdadera historia habrá muchas preguntas y extrañas respuestas - Explicó enfadada - No quieres eso ¿Verdad cariño? - Dijo y regresó con el doctor mientras Vernon salía hecho una furia - ¿En que nos quedamos?

- Si, mire - Siguió incomodo el doctor - El chico tiene una cicatriz en la frente que....

- ¡Oh! Eso, es que hubo un accidente de carro y esa cicatriz nunca se le quito

- Si quiere podemos quitársela dentro del tratamiento que le daremos por las demás lesiones

- No - Contestó de inmediato Petunia y luego agregó - Esa cicatriz le gusta mucho

No sabía por que lo había dicho, efectivamente sabia que a Harry le gustaba esa cicatriz aunque ella y los demás pensaran lo contrario, algo le decía que esa cicatriz era especial y muy importante, en esto pensaba cuando el doctor le pregunto

- Por cierto señora ¿Como se hizo el chico esas heridas? Por que llego muy grave, pudo haber muerto

- Yo...Yo...- Petunia se había quedado de piedra y se había quedado completamente pálida al punto de estar casi transparente ¿Como le explicaría al doctor que había pasado si ella misma no lo sabia?

- Disculpe - Se escuchó la voz de un anciano

- Nosotros también queremos saber del joven, dijo uno de dos pelirrojos que acompañaban al viejo

Los tres personajes que habían hablado desde detrás del doctor llevaban unos tenis, un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera y una camisa, todas de diferente color digno de cualquier adolescente rebelde cómo lo habría catalogado Petunia, no de un anciano y un hombre claramente entrado en años, al único que mas o menos le quedaba el atuendo era al pelirrojo mas joven, pero aun así era horrible

- ¿Y ustedes que son del muchacho? - Preguntó el doctor saliendo del asombro de ver a un anciano con las ropas de un joven de 15 años y ni el joven en cuestión vestía así

- Somos sus...

- Tíos - Agregó rápidamente Petunia sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a ella misma

- Si, somos sus Tíos ¿Podemos verlo?

- En un momento, primero me tiene que contestar que le paso al muchacho

Al escuchar esto el Sr. Weasley saco su varita dispuesto a hacerle algún hechizo al doctor para que los llevara con Harry pero al verlo Petunia intervino

- Doctor, por favor - Llamó su atención - Llévelos con Harry, hace mucho que no lo ven y ahí le explicaré

- De acuerdo

El doctor los llevo hasta el quinto piso del hospital, en el camino el Señor Weasley se maravillaba con todas las cosas que se encontraba, sobre todo con el "feletono" que tenia muchos botones luminosos que al apretarlos una vez, la gente hablaba inmediatamente por el, había visto a Hermione hacerlo, pero ella siempre apretaba muchos de esos botones y no tenían lucecitas, después de varias vergüenzas que le hicieron pasar a Petunia, por fin llegaron al cuarto de Harry

- Hola mamá - Saludó el joven - Sabes que no me gustan los payasos ¿Por que los trajiste?

- Mas respeto Harry - Advirtió Percy mientras Petunia dejaba escapar una risita

Al fijarse en el chico, Albus Dumbledore pudo notar el cambio que había tenido y no se explicaba la razón

- Doctor - Llamó Dumbledore - ¿Que es exactamente lo que le paso a Harry?

- Llegó al hospital con un brazo y una pierna rotos, varios cortes y un golpe muy feo en la cabeza

- Y también tiene amnesia - Agregó la enfermera

- ¿Amnesia? - Preguntó el doctor - Bueno, eso no lo sabia por que el chico acaba de despertar, pero el que le paso no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero eso me recuerda que usted no me ha contestado señora

Petunia se puso pálida de nuevo, todo color que la risa por el comentario de Harry le había producido, había desaparecido por completo al tener de nuevo la presión de explicar lo inexplicable

- Bueno... Verá... Lo... Lo que pasó... - Trataba de decir Petunia esperando que un milagro la salvara de la situación

- Enfermera - Llamó de nuevo el viejo interrumpiendo a Petunia quien parecía estar muy atenta a lo que decía - ¿Usted estaba aquí cuando el joven despertó?

- Si, así es

- ¿Y que fue lo que pasó?

La enfermera le explicó todo lo que había pasado con detalle, dejando a los tres magos muy pensativos, cosa que aprovechó el doctor para formular de nuevo la pregunta

- Harry - Interrumpió por centésima vez Dumbledore

- ¿Si? - Respondió el aludido

- ¿Puedes levantarte?

- Si, supongo que si - Dijo y lo hizo

- ¿Pero que hace? - El doctor parecía molesto, no solo por ser interrumpido tantas veces por el viejo, si no por lo que había hecho hacer al joven que debería estar en reposo

- Harry no esta tan mal - Explicó Dumbledore - Ahora doctor, si se sienta junto a la enfermera en la cama, les podremos explicar que le paso al joven

- De acuerdo - Aceptó el doctor de mala gana mientras hacia lo que se le pedía

- Doctor, sabe que es esto - Explicó Dumbledore sacando su varita siendo acompañado por ambos Weasley y por una palidez descomunal de parte de Petunia

- Que es... ¿Su varita mágica? - Se burló el doctor

- No es tonto - Comentó el señor Weasley dejando al doctor y la enfermera confundidos

- No, no lo es - Dumbledore parecía divertido - Arthur, Percy, si me hacen el favor

- ¡¡DESMAIUS!! - Dijeron ambos Weasley al tiempo que ambos docentes del hospital caían en la cama

- ¡Wow! - Exclamó Harry

- ¡¡¡Pero que hacen!!! - Petunia estaba escandalizada

- Tranquila Petunia - La calmó Dumbledore - Les haremos una modificación de memoria para que no te pregunten nada y nos llevaremos a Harry a donde lo atiendan debidamente ¿Me explico?

- Si... - Petunia estaba mas tranquila

- Bueno, ya esta listo, creo que podemos irnos ¿No Albus? - Preguntó el señor Weasley sacando una lata vacía

- Si, bueno, hasta luego Petunia - Se despidió Dumbledore y acto seguido los 3 magos y Harry "Dursley" desaparecían del hospital

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Contestación de los reviews:**

Primero que nada, quiero darles las gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar reviews, eso me da animos para seguir escribiendo. Y a los que leyeron pero no me escribieron, espero que algún día lo hagan, o si no, por lo menos que les guste la historia y sigan leyendo ¡¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS!!!

**Frokwears: **Es cierto, típico de Vernon JAJAJA

**Macabre-wolf: **A mi también me gustó mucho esa parte, detalles como ese son los que dan pauta a grandes cambios como lo que pasa en este cap ¿No crees?

**Lord Cridemort: **Gracias por tu comment, espero que este cap también te guste, saludos

**Galactus: **Gracias por tu comment, la verdad es que no es un Dark-Harry como tal, es decir, no se volverá un loco malvado que de repente tratará de matar a sus amigos o unirse a Voldemort o algo así, pero si habrá algunos cambios interesantes en él que se pueden acercar algo a esa definición. Dice un refrán "No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas, ni malas que parezcan buenas" y Harry se estará moviendo mucho por esta frase

**Juansorvolopotter: **Hola, la explicación de lo que ocurrió en el cap 1 viene en el 3, JEJE, primero van las consecuencias de eso, pero ¿Ya ves? de hecho no estaba tan mal (luego veremos por que) y de un hospital muggle va a pasar a San Mungo donde si lo trataran adecuadamente, así que no se morirá, espero que te haya gustado

**Derichbin: **Hola, gracias por el comment por mi historia/versión/lo que sea, JEJE :P, de hecho esta primera parte es casi una copia fiel del original con algunos cambios que me pareció prudentes hacer para poder continuarla desde donde el autor se quedó, espero que te siga gustando

ESO ES TODO POR HOY, NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA, A LA MISMA HORA Y POR EL MISMO CANAL… EMMM, QUIERO DECIR, POR LA MISMA PAGINA…JEJEJE ¡¡¡NOS VEMOS!!!


	4. La recuperación de Harry 1

Hola a Todos!!! No se si habrán intentado leer la versión original de esta historia, la cual había sido exactamente igual hasta el capitulo pasado, pero si lo hicieron, podrán darse cuenta en este que ya empecé a hacerle algunos cambios que a partir de ahora serán cada vez mas notorios, por lo que aunque la base es la misma, encontraran las diferencias que llevaran esta historia por otros caminos, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!

CAPITULO · 3 (1° parte)

La sensación de ser enganchado por el ombligo e ir viajando a gran velocidad en un remolino de colores invadió al joven "Dursley" que al terminar el viaje se cayó al piso de sentón

Que horrible se sintió eso - Comentó Harry ayudado del Sr. Weasley a levantarse

¿Aun no te acostumbras? - Comentó un hombre sonriente saliendo de la cocina

¿Y usted quien se cree para hablarme de esa forma? - Preguntó Harry desafiante

No juegues Harry, solo te quería hacer una broma – Le dijo Remus triste por las palabras del que consideraba su sobrino – No es para que te pongas grosero

No está jugando - Intervino Dumbledore – Ocurrió un accidente en el que Harry perdió la memoria, y por algún extraño motivo, adoptó la personalidad de sus tios, quiero decir, cree que es un Dursley

¿De que esta hablando este viejo loco? – Preguntó Harry al estilo Vernon, poniéndose colorado del coraje – Yo soy un Dursley

Mas respeto Harry – Lo regañó Percy

N-No puede ser… - El licántropo estaba pálido al no reconocer al muchacho que tenia en frente – Pero esto es una broma… ¿Cierto?

Me temo que no – Confirmó sus sospechas el director - No reconoce a ninguno, no sabe ni siquiera quien es él, o mejor dicho, quien era el – La palidez del rostro del merodeador aumentó

¡Tranquilizate lunático! – Le soltó Harry lleno de sarcasmo

¡Me ha reconocido! – El ex-profesor sin notar el sarcasmo, no podía estar mas feliz, el color le volvió al rostro mientras todos los demás veian sorprendidos al muchacho que esperaban se estuviera recuperando

¿Y por que no habría de hacerlo? Se nota a leguas que eres un demente – Soltó con acidez – Ya llévenme a casa con mis padres, no se como o por que me trajeron a este manicomio, pero ya me quiero ir

Eso fue como un balde de agua helada que les cayó a todos, y al mismo tiempo todos dirigieron sus miradas precavidas por la reacción del podre de Remus que debía estar destrozado ante las palabras del muchacho

Harry… - El dolor se le hacia inaguantable, peor que en sus tranformaciones, el hombre lobo se arrodillo frente a Harry derramando lagrimas cargadas de frustración - Soy yo Harry, tu tío Remus

Discúlpalo Remus – Dumbledore había salido en defensa del chico – Harry no sabe lo que dice, no recuerda nada del mundo mágico

Harry... Harry...- Sollozaba abrazándolo - Sus ojos... Son cafés ¿Que le pasa?... ¿POR QUE NO SON VERDES?

Otro que dice que mis ojos cambiaron de color – Exclamó Harry harto

Tranquilízate Remus - Lo calmó Dumbledore ignorando al joven mago - No lo sabemos pero lo averiguaremos... Sr. Weasley, lleve por favor a Remus a la cocina y dele un té

¡No quiero un maldito té! – Se negó destrozado - Quiero tener de vuelta al hijo de mi mejor amigo, a mi única familia de regreso

Sr. Weasley, por favor

Vamos Remus - Le ayudó Percy llevándoselo a la cocina

Harry, es hora de que... ¿Harry?

Pero Harry no escuchaba, se había quedado de piedra observando el lugar donde se encontraba

¿Do-Donde estamos? - Alcanzó a preguntar el joven shockeado

En Grimmuald place 12, Harry - ¿Te sientes bien?

¿Que es este lugar?

Es la cede de la orden del Fénix - Dumbledore contestaba las preguntas de Harry esperando que algo lo hiciera recordar

¿N-no… No es un manicomio? – Preguntó temeroso de la respuesta aun sin saber por que

Es la casa de Sirius Black, Harry, de tu padrino – Contesto Dumbledore cauto

M-Mi padrino... - Una gran tristeza lo empezó a llenar aunque no entendía la razón - NO... Yo no tengo ningún padrino - Dijo Harry mientras luchaba con lagrimas en los ojos para no dejarlas salir, sintiendo de repente la imperiosa necesidad de salir de ese lugar, sentía que si se quedaba le estallaría la cabeza o el corazón y se debatía por cual proteger primero - ¡QUE QUIEREN DE MÍ! ¡POR QUE ME TRAJERON AQUÍ! ¡DEJENME EN PAZ!

Harry desesperado había empezado a gritar, lo que despertó al retrato de la madre de Sirius que comenzó a gritar:

¡CERDOS! ¡CANALLAS! ¡SUBPRODUCTOS DE LA INMUNDICIA Y DE LA COCHAMBRE! ¡MESTIZOS! ¡MUTANTES! ¡MONSTRUOS! ¡FUERA DE ESTA CASA!

Harry sostenía con ambas manos su cabeza que estaba a punto de estallar, haciendo que varios objetos de la habitación se elevasen como la pesada pierna de troll o explotaran siendo el caso de un espejo y un jarrón, pero no era por dolor en la cicatriz ni nada parecido, si no por que dolorosos recuerdos parecían querer entrar de golpe en la mente del muchacho que no entendía nada y los gritos de la Señora Black no le ayudaban mucho

Callenla… Callenla - Suplicó Harry bastante alterado - ¡Quiten eso!

Me temo que hemos intentado de todo para quitarla, pero nada funciona - Explicó Dumbledore en lo que un grupo de gente, en su mayoría Aurores llegaron dispuestos a cerrar la cortina del retrato, pero Dumbledore al darse cuenta de la situación de Harry los detuvo esperando algún tipo de reacción del muchacho, pero ninguno se esperaba lo que sucedió cuando Harry fue directo frente al retrato

¡CALLATE VIEJA ARPIA! ¡CALLATE! - Le gritaba dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que eran las mismas palabras de Sirius

La Señora Black se había quedado pálida de la impresión, el traidor de su hijo era el único que le había hablado de esa manera tan insolente, quien se creía ese mocoso al hablarle así

¡TU QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLARME DE ESA MANERA MOCOSO ENGREIDO Y ARROGANTE!

¡NO SOY NI ENGREIDO NI ARROGANTE VIEJA LOCA! - Contesto Harry pasándosele por la mente la imagen de un cierto hombre de cabello grasiento - YO SOY... Soy... - la cabeza le dolía más que nunca

JAJAJA - Reía burlonamente la Señora Black – Yo te dire quien eres, UN TORPE MESTIZO

ESO A USTED NO LE IMPORTA - Declaró Harry mientras que extrañamente un gran cuchillo se materializaba en sus manos - Si nadie puede sacarla lo haré yo - Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a toda la orden del fénix que se había juntado

Empuñando el cuchillo Harry dirigió la filosa hoja a una de las esquinas del cuadro y lo empezó a rasgar primero de forma vertical costándole muy poco trabajo, ya que el lienzo al ser tan viejo, las fibras se habían ablandado haciendo más fácil la tarea de cortar, de no ser por que la pequeña cantidad de sangre que emanaba a cada corte y los gritos de la Señora Black

¡PEDAZO DE IMBESIL! ¡ACECINO! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

¡CALLATE! ¡ESTO TE LO MERECES! ¡CORTE A CORTE TE LO HAS GANADO!

¡KREACHER! ¡QUITAME A ESTE MOSALVETE DE ENCIMA!

Justo estaba acabando de cortar el lienzo cuando el obediente elfo domestico había acudido y al ver la escena empezó el también a despotricar hacia Harry siendo detenido por Lupin y Tonks quedando completamente impotente de hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a su ama

¡NIÑO ESTUPIDO! - Farfullaba aun la Señora Black dentro de la hoja cortada del lienzo incapaz de moverse - ¡TE ATREVES A DESTRUIRME! ¡NO ERES NADIE! ¡ERES BASURA! ERES... ¡NI SIQUIERA SABES QUIEN ERES!

Pero no pudo continuar ya que Harry había tirado la hoja al fuego y empezaba a quemarse

¡CLARO QUE LO SÉ! - Contestó mas alteado que nunca - SOY HARRY... Harry... Potter... - Alcanzó a decir antes de desmayarse

Dumbledore ágilmente levitó el cuerpo de Harry antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo y se hiciera mas dañ tanto, el resto de la gente que estaba presente y que anonadados se habían juntado todos al rededor de donde antes estaba el retrato de la Señora Black, se fueron entre cuchicheos a seguir con sus deberes por orden de Dumbledore, olvidándoseles por un momento detener al elfo domestico que aprovechando la oportunidad corrió hasta la chimenea y se aventó a las lamas ardientes llorando desesperado y abrazando los restos del lienzo

Si el ama muere, Kreacher también lo hará junto con ella - Fue lo último que dijo el elfo antes de dejarse consumir por las llamas poniendo un hechizo de bloqueo para que no pudieran apartarlo de su tan querida ama

¡Pobre Kreacher! - Se lamentó el Sr. Weasley estremeciéndose por los gritos

De todas maneras no hubiéramos podido impedir que lo hiciera - Dijo Dumbledore apenado - Ya se merecía un descanso, además ahora lo que debe preocuparnos es Harry

¿Que haremos con él? - Preguntó Remus entrando de nuevo a la habitacion más tranquilo

Tal vez deberías descansar Remus, déjanoslo a nosotros

De ninguna manera Arthur, me deje llevar hace un momento, pero ya que estoy mejor, lo único que quiero es estar cerca de él

De acuerdo Remus, pero entonces tendrás que acompañarnos a San Mungo, es el único lugar donde pueden atender a Harry

Pero ahí es más fácil que alguien lo reconozca ¿Y si algún mortifago se entera y ataca al hospital? ¿y si...?

¿Y si mejor te calmas, Remus? Tranquilízate, ya pensé en eso - Señaló Dumbledore y se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un puñado de polvos comunicadores y los echó a la chimenea - Medimago Alexander Cottroff

Unos minutos después la cara de un hombre apareció entre las llamas

Profesor Dumbledore, que sorpresa - Saludó el hombre

Buenas tardes Alexander, me entere que eres el nuevo jefe del departamento de alta seguridad de San Mungo ¡Felicidades!

Muchas gracias, pero supongo que ese no es el motivo de su llamada ¿Me equivoco?

Dumbledore sonrió ante la perspicacia de su antiguo alumno, nunca se le iba nada y acostumbraba ir directo al punto. No en balde había logrado escalar rápidamente todos las posiciones dentro del mas prestigiado hospital del mundo mágico y a tan solo unos pocos años de haber egresado de la facultad de medicina, cosa que a sus antecesores les había tomado mínimo un par de décadas para lograr lo que él en solo cinco años.

Es verdad, me hubiera gustado llamarte en otras circunstancias, pero necesito tu ayuda en un asunto algo complicado pero sobretodo muy confidencial

¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

Bueno, el favor que necesito es que Harry Potter sufrió un accidente y necesito que lo atiendas ahí por que no quiero que nadie sepa donde esta

Claro que si profesor, no hay ningún inconveniente en que este aquí – Aceptó de inmediado el Medimago sin dejarse sorprender en lo mas mínimo por la fama del nuevo joven paciente - Solo que tardaremos en hacer algo por él ya que nos están llegando muchos casos de ataques mortifagos

Lo sé, no importa que tarden, si el chico esta seguro, confió en ti

No se preocupe, solo tráigalo ¿Sabe el nombre verdad?

Si, San Mungo HSW, ¿Correcto? (High Security Wing)

Exacto, aquí los espero

Dumbledore saco la cabeza de la chimenea y junto a Harry, Remus y el Sr. Weasley, agarro un puñado de los tan conocidos polvos, dijo el nombre y los cuatro desaparecieron tragados por la verdes llamas siendo escupidos literalmente minutos después en la sala del hospital

Muy bien - Expresó Alexander al verlos llegar sentándose en su sillón – Veamos ¿Por que lleva todo eso el joven Potter?

Sus Tíos lo llevaron a un hospital muggle donde le pusieron todo eso - Explicó Remus una vez al tanto de la actual situación, acostando al joven en una camilla

Ya decía yo - Se rió Alexander - ¡Esos muggles! Su forma de curar es muy primitiva, aunque en muchos casos, efectiva pero lenta ¿Exactamente que tiene?

Tiene el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha fracturados, varios cortes en el cuerpo, parece que una torcedura en el cuello y un golpe en la cabeza, además tiene amnesia, no recuerda ni siquiera que es mago

De acuerdo - El medímago anotaba todo lo que le decían en un expediente - ¿Saben que fue lo que ocasionó el accidente?

Nadie lo sabe realmente - Empezó Remus

En realidad - Interrumpió Dumbledore - Tengo una teoría de lo que sucedió

Adelante - Le invitó a continuar Alexander

Harry siempre ha estado muy presionado por su "situación especial" y se obliga así mismo a superar los limites normales de la magia en un chico de su edad aunque el siempre ha sido muy especial en ese aspecto - Remus asintió en esta parte - A lo que quiero llegar es que siempre que sus emociones lo dominan su magia se libera ocasionando con su alto nivel "accidentes de magia"

Pero esto no es nuevo, Profesor – Apuntó Alexander mostrándose por primera vez en desacuerdo con algo dicho por su antiguo mentor – Todos los menores tienen accidentes de magia

Totalmente de acuerdo – Aceptó el Director – Pero los accidentes comunes se desarrollan principalmente en menores que aun no han tenido una formación mágica y las estadísticas de menores en edad escolar, son de uno o dos accidentes en toda su formación

Harry ha tenido de 25 accidentes mágicos… - Se quedo pensando Remus

¿En toda su vida? – Preguntó el medimago pensando en las exageraciones de los hombres que tenía en frente – Admito que si está por encima de la normal que son de 20 en un chico de su edad, pero 25 no es demasiado

Efectivamente Alexander – Reconoció Dumbledore – 25 no serian una suma excesiva si fuera el total de accidentes del joven Potter hasta el momento

Entonces no entiendo cual es el problema

Es que Harry no ha tenido exactamente 25 accidentes en toda su vida – Explicó el Sr. Weasley casi confundiéndose con la pared de lo blanco que estaba, él no sabia nada de esos números y entender lo que le pasaba al que era como uno mas de sus hijos le había hecho palidecer a tal grado que hubiera pasado desapercibido de no ser por su pelo que contrastaba con el muro – Ha tenido un promedio de 25 accidentes… Por año

Ahora el que parecía querer confundirse con la pared, y con mas éxito aun debido a su uniforme blanco, era el medico que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos, esos números se salian totalmente de la grafica, no era posible que el muchacho, por mas especial que fuera y debía serlo por haber logrado lo que lo había puesto en los libros de historia a la tierna edad de un año, tuviera esos niveles de magia.

¿¡¿¡QUE!?!? – Su grito cuando logro reaccionar fácilmente pudo ser escuchado en todo el edificio

Alexander, por favor – Intervino Dumbledore – Sabemos que no es una cifra lo que se podira decir normal, pero en palabras del propio Harry, él nunca ha sido una persona normal

Pero Profesor, entiéndame – Trato de Excusarse el doctor – Esto esta fuera de todo limite, el muchacho en cualquier momento pudo…

Pero no lo hizo – Lo interrumpió - No le pasó nada precisamente por que seguía liberando esa magia acumulada y sus accidentes nunca habían sido demasiado desastrosos

Tenia que haberse puesto bajo observación, tendría que haberse intentado controlar ese desborde de magia

Y ahora que conoces las cifras reales ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado de haberlo hecho?

No quiero ni pensarlo – Admitió Alexander mas calmado - Y ¿Ha pasado algo últimamente que ocasionara en el joven Potter ese desborde de magia?

La muerte de su padrino - Declaró Remus triste – Harry estaba muy deprimido por eso, lo que no entiendo es que si fue magia accidental ¿Por que el ministerio no registró nada?

En esta ocasión el ministerio esta confundido - Habló el Sr. Weasley por primera vez desde que llegaron – Efectivamente la cantidad de energía mágica en la habitación de Harry es muy concentrada, pero no se realizó ningún hechizo conocido, por eso el ministerio no podía hacer nada, sin ser un accidente netamente mágico, no se tiene la autoridad de intervenir

Para terminar Alexander - Dijo Dumbledore - A la conclusión que llegue es que Harry ha estado el mismo intendando controlarse ya que nunca le ha gustado mostrarse debil, pero a llegado a un nivel de magia tan grande que ha desarrollado otras vías de escape. La cantidad de energía negativa que se acumulaba dentro de el, finalmente reacciono dejando todo su cuarto como si un remolino le hubiera pasado

¿Quiere decir que esa energía implosionó provocando el accidente? – Pregunto el ahora curioso medico, ya que normalmente hubiera comentado que eso era normal en un la habitación de un muchacho de su edad, pero en el momento que llevaban ahí, había aprendido a tomar ese caso con la mayor seriedad, mostrándose mas lógico

Eso es exactamente lo que pienso, y las pruebas son que las ventanas estaban rotas con los cristales hacia adentro y la mayor parte de las cosas de la habitación estaban en el centro donde estaba Harry – Continuó su teoría – Durante el día no hay problema ya que al estar conciente, su desborde de magia es técnicamente inofensiva actuando alrededor de él, pero de noche, lo que me hace pensar es que Harry tuvo una intromisión de Voldemort - Estremecimiento de los demás - Y eso junto con su depresión , acumuló tal cantidad de energía negativa que al final reacciono contra el propio muchacho

Muy bien - suspiro el medimago - debería poner todo esto en el expediente, pero por esta ocasión lo pasare por alto y pondré "accidente muggle"

Te lo agradezco

Después de unos minutos, el Dr. Cottroff dejo la pluma y el pergamino de lado y volvió la atención a los tres hombres

Siguiendo con el joven Potter ¿Ha estado inconsciente todo el tiempo?

No, estuvo consiente largo rato y lo llevamos a la casa de su padrino a ver si recordaba algo, al principio pareció hacerlo, pero finalmente se desmayo y decidimos traerlo aquí - explico el Sr. Weasley

No debieron hacer eso - Riño Alexander - Con su padrino muerto, y el en su anterior depresión, aun que no recuerde nada, ese sentimiento se queda y al forzarlo a estar en ese lugar pudo haber producido un Shock emocional de tal impacto que puede hacer aun mas difícil su recuperación

¡Oh, no!- Empezó a sollozar Remus

Tranquilo, he dicho que la puede ser mas difícil mas no imposible ¿Sucedió algo mas de lo que me tenga que enterar?

Bueno, en el hospital muggle le dijeron que era Harry Dursley y sus ojos cambiaron de verde esmeralda a café - Contó Dumbledore

Por lo que me dijo profesor, ese cambio seguramente se debió a que al no recordar su identidad el chico adopto la primera que se le ofreció y subconcientemente conoce – Un caso especialmente extraño, pero llega a suceder - Creo que si logra recordar primero que es mago y ese tipo de cosas, poco a poco volverá a la normalidad

¿Y lo que ya recordó?

Es probable que lo haya olvidado de nuevo

Pero de todas maneras tenemos que hacerle recordar

Estoy de acuerdo, pero por el momento será mejor dejarlo descansar - Declaró Alexander - ¡ENFERMERA!

¿Si, Doctor? - Entró una joven enfermera de cabello castaño claro recogido en un chongo y ojos azules, alta, muy guapa

Si Helena, por favor llévate al joven Potter a la habitación 546 de alta seguridad

De inmediato - Respondió la enfermera apareciendo una cama y levitando a Harry hasta ella

no se preocupe Profesor Dumbledore, puede estar seguro de dejar a Harry en las mejores manos

De eso no tengo duda Alexander, pero si no te molesta me gustaría que Remus y yo pudiéramos quedarnos para ver el avance de Harry

No hay ningún problema, usted Sr. Weasley ¿No se queda?

me gustaría mucho hacerlo, pero tengo que regresar al ministerio, por favor avísenme cualquier cosa que pase con Harry

Descuida Arthur, lo haremos

Mientras esto pasaba en la oficina, Harry ya había despertado en el trayecto a la habitación

¿Donde estoy? - Dijo levantándose de repente asustando a la enfermera

Tranquilo, estas en San Mungo

¿Esto es un hospital?

Si, al parecer tuviste un accidente, no te preocupes, te aliviaras pronto

Harry no pudo preguntar nada mas por que en ese momento llegaron a la habitación y la enfermera levito otra vez su cuerpo hasta la cama, dejándolo caer por dos gritos desde el otro lado de la cortina

Tranquilícese joven ¡Por favor no! - Gritaba una mujer del otro lado seguido del sonido de algo rompiéndose

¡Auch! - Se quejo Harry

discúlpeme - Dijo la enfermera

¿Que pasa?

¡Vete de aquí! Podré no recordar nada, pero no soy estúpido - Se escuchaba gritar a un joven interrumpiendo cualquier contestación de la enfermera - Tu estas loca ¡Déjame en paz!

La mujer que estaba gritando salió de detrás de las cortinas aun asustada

¿Estas bien Bety? - Pregunto Helena a la otra enfermera alta, delgada, ojos cafés, de cabello negro y un poco despeinada a causa del ajetreo

Si, el otro paciente tiene amnesia y cuando empecé a hacer magia para cambiarle los vendajes se puso como loco

¿Magia?- Pregunto Harry molesto- ¿Que es esto, un manicomio?

Otro - Fue lo único que dijo la enfermera levantando los ojos al cielo - No te preocupes Beatriz, este joven esta bien y yo me encargare del otro cuando se calme, vamos a que te tomes algo

Gracias Helena, necesito descansar

Ambas enfermeras salieron dejando a ambos paciente solos en la habitación, a Harry le daba curiosidad saber quien estaba detrás de la cortina, pero estaba muy cansado y justamente estaba decidiendo averiguarlo al día siguiente cuando escucho de nuevo la voz del otro joven

Se pone a hacer cosas extrañas, simples trucos baratos y luego dice que esta haciendo magia... Que tontería... ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO AL QUE SE LE TENGA QUE DISTRAER PARA INYECTARLE! ¡VIEJA LOCA! - Grito lo último aventando su almohada haciendo que la cortina se corriera lo suficiente para que Harry pudiera verlo...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ahora los Reviews!!! O mejor dicho "El Review" por que solo recibí uno esta vez, aunque es igual o mas importante que si hubiera recibido 20 o 100, aun así, espero recibir muchos mas, eh???

De nuevo Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, dejen reviews o no, pero no solamente a ellos, si no también a los que me hacen el honor de agregarme como historia y/o autor favorito, espero que sigan leyendo estas locuras que me da por escribir y que me sigan apoyando con sus comentarios

Juansorvolopotter: Gracias, espero que continúes pensando lo mismo de este y los siguientes. Aquí está la respuesta del por que de los ojos de Harry. Nos leemos en el siguiente Cap


End file.
